Semiconductor processing includes deposition of different materials over a semiconductor wafer. Such materials are typically deposited on a wafer which is placed within a reactor, such as a chemical vapor deposition reactor. During deposition, the material being deposited typically deposits over the entire wafer, including the wafer backside, and on the interior walls of the deposition reactor and the equipment used to support the wafer during processing. Material deposited on the wafer backside is problematic because it can become dislodged during downstream processing and contaminate the frontside of the wafer.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the manner in which semiconductor wafers are processed. This invention also arose out of concerns associated with reducing the chances of inadvertent contamination during semiconductor wafer processing.